


Sam needs a hair tie

by shannonhannah9215



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Cute Sam, Fluff, Kissing, Long Hair, M/M, Sexy Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonhannah9215/pseuds/shannonhannah9215
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's hair is in his eyes and Dean takes care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam needs a hair tie

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and I thought this would just be a cute little thing.

Sam sat in the chair at the table. He was working on a case with Dean. He was reading. As he read his hair fell into his eyes for the millionth time in an hour. Dean watched as Sam moved it out of his eye. He loved how Sam would run his fingers threw his hair and mess with it when he was nervous. As long as it was Dean couldn't even tell his lover to cut it. He loved how during sex he could yank it and play with it after.   
Dean sighed getting up and going around the table and began gathering Sam's hair and putting it into a ponytail. Dean always kept a hair tie around his wrist because Sam would always forget. He loved taking care of Sam that way. It made him happy.  
"Thank you, De." Sam said sweetly looking up at Dean.  
"Anything for you, Sammy." Dean said leaning down and kissing Sam before going back to his own seat.


End file.
